The Cloaked Girl
by lexiella
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood, with a House of Anubis twist. Rated T, and may be changed to M in later chapters. Jamber :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Her heart dropped along with the smile spread across her face, while one hand lay on the door to her grandmothers and her beating heart beating faster and faster. She stood there frozen in fear, not even a scream came from her thin lips, as her eyes travelled and met the eyes of a monster. The very monster who breathed heavily with the internal organs of her grandmother and blood spread across his bottom lips and where the blood caught within his fur, she stood there with tears forming from her eyes. Breathlessly she stood there, scared to move, yet scared to even stay in her position as she heard a growl from the beast before her. He too stood there with her now dead grandmother in his hands with his mouth slightly open, as you could see the blood stained on his sharp teeth. While her lips were parted slightly that you could still hear her breathe. With her fingers weak that one finger at a time let go of the basket from her and dropped to the wooden floor of her grandmother's cabinet. _This…this c-can't be happening…_she thought to her self. _This isn't real…it can't be;_ those words repeating in her mind over and over again. Her mind-she wanted to believe that this was all just a nightmare and if she were to pinch herself this would all be over-it would all vanish into nothing but thin air. She couldn't even pinch herself as the monster before her dropped the dead body to the floor and slowly walked over to her. Her feet slowly began to move backwards as her hand slowly dropped to her side, her fingers barely away from her red cloak. She gulped hard as the beast came nearer and nearer to her. Soon she was out of the doorway and so was he. _Run._ That was the only thing her mind told her to do, yet she couldn't. She didn't know why.

She could feel the cold air hit her faire skin, while she could hear the crunches of leaves and sticks being broken underneath her feet. She didn't know how far she walked from, but not very far. She didn't want to face forward and run more into the forest as the beast was only a few feet away from her. Scared she would have been the next meal-his next kill. Her eyes gazed at how slowly he walked toward her, until her back hit the rough bark of a tree. Amber mentally cursed on how her grandmother lived in the forest as fear overcame Amber even more. The beast now inches away from her, touched her cheek with his claw. He dragged his claw down to her chest; Amber looked the other way, not wanting to see his him. She could feel his breath heavily against her skin. _Why isn't he going to kill me?_ The question lurked through her mind.

The werewolf's eye looked at the innocent girl before him. Yet he couldn't hurt the girl before him, only analyze her. But before he could place his claw and see the face of the girl, the werewolf heard something from afar, and his curious mind following the very sound of it, leaving the poor girl in terror.

It was only then the girl began to run off as far as her legs could take her, and out of this forest. Tears ran down her cheeks, the memory unable to leave her mind. What was her mother to think of this story? Her father? Her friends? Who were to believe a story such of this? No one. That was the very answer. No one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He laid there on the leafy grown, while his eyelids slowly opened to reveal those blue eyes of his. His eyes wondered from left to right, and his heart slowly picking up a faster beating rate; panic was slowly overcoming him. He slowly sat up, feeling the morning air on his flesh, and before he could run a hand through his hair he saw the dried blood on his skin. Soon standing up and revealing more blood on his chest and abs, his eyes grew wider and wider, and now panic has overcame him entire body. "Not again...please tell me-not again." His voice in a low whisper, yet you could hear the fear and guilt in his voice. He had no recollection of what happened of last night. All he felt that night was pain roaming through every inch of his body and it was all because of the moon. But he couldn't blame the moon for his transformation of a beast, nor could he blame the person who gave him this curse, but himself. If only he could try to control it-then maybe none of this would happen. But he couldn't. The beast that took him over every full moon had control over him-he became a monster-a beast.

Soon running a hand through his air, he knew he had to get out of here and fast. He looked as almost he was the Hulk, with no shirt just the ripped pants and no shoes to be worn. Yet, soon he ran finding his way out of the forest as he felt the leaves underneath his bare foot and the dirt that smudged against his feet. He ran as fast as his long legs could get him out of here. His mind was jumbled up in thoughts, his heart raced faster and faster. If only he wasn't out here on that one faithful night, but he was. He remembers the eyes of the beast that attacked him and the bite it left him with, which now was a scar on his right shoulder. He remembers trying to run, yet couldn't. He remembers the pain and the mercy it would not give. He remembers it all, as it yesterday.

He felt the gravel underneath his feet and he finally knew he was out of the woods, yet he continued to run even if the tiny pieces of gravel and rocks pained his feet. He knew he had to get home before his parents saw the dried blood among his body and hands. What would they think of their son? Disappointed? He already knew though he came off as a disappointment to them already, so what were they to think of him now? If they saw him like this, what would they say? Or would his mother scream in fear or maybe both be speechless in horror? Questions overwhelmed his mind of his parents, of this curse, and most importantly a girl. A girl that he's known since they were eleven, a girl that grew to be this best friend-or was his best friend, till they drifted apart in high school. Yet he couldn't help but be attracted to her, to love her. Of course his feelings didn't happen so quickly it developed. The more time he spent with her, the happier he was and soon a crush developed on her. That small crush on her grew over the years and became to the feeling of love. Sure they weren't as close as they were before, but they were partners in science and sat next to each other in English, and everyday at school he would try his best to make her laugh and smile. Her smile was like the sun to his cloudiest days and her laugh was so sweet, and her voice was like music, he could listen to her all day. He enjoyed every moment with her and even back then, but if she ever found out about this-what would happen now?

He heard the sounds of the sirens on police cars and the voices of his neighborhood filled with worry. But what could bring up such a commotion?

His ran soon came to a stop as he saw the blonde girl cry her eyes out. He could tell her breathing was heavily as the police officer began to ask her some questions. Her lips began to quiver and she slightly was shaking. Her eyes were red and puffy, as her mother wrapped her arms around her rubbing her arm in comfort. He wanted to go up there and hug her, but he knew he shouldn't and he didn't. Especially in the situation he was in. Yet he made sure not to get caught from the neighbors that watched the girl in fear, he quietly walked as quickly as he could into his own home. His eyes shifted the entire house to make sure his parents didn't call on him for not being home. Soon he finally made it to his room in peace. Yet he couldn't help but feel guilty. He felt like this all had to do with him. Could he have been the cause of all this commotion? He shook his head in disbelief, yet in the back of his mind he felt like he did this all-cause the girl he loved in pain. Still shook that all off as he went to go take a shower and change into some freshly clean clothing.

He looked himself in the mirror and took a deep breath once he was finished cleaning himself up. He fixed his hair a little, before he looked out the window. There were still police out there, but he was a bit relieved that they were no longer talking to Amber though. Now it was his chance to comfort her.

He raced down stairs, seeing that his mother and father were getting ready to go to work. Yet he sighed in relief that they didn't ask-or found out that he was out all night.

He walked over to Amber while his lips were slightly pressed into a thin line. He's known the girl through the majority of his life, yet he was so nervous to go and talk to her. Why? It was easy to pull a simple prank on her at school, and that was always an excuse for him to talk to her. It always ends with teasing each other and some more joking around or even make her laugh in some of their classes. What could go wrong?

Once he got there though, he could have sworn his heart dropped and he gulped hard. She was with her boyfriend-of course. "How can I be so stupid?" He mumbled underneath his breath. He was caught up with comforting her and trying to win her heart, he completely forgot about her boyfriend-Mick.

He turned his back to leave the two some privacy and just head back home until he heard a voice. "Jerome." He was hoping that when he turned around it would have been her, but it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey!" The voice from an extremely happy girl once he turned around, while he forced a smile upon his lips trying to hold back a sigh that was dying to be escaped. The thought about wanting Amber to come to him and him cheer her up and wrap his arms around her petite waist while whispering comforting things in her ear. Yet the girl that stood before him had ginger hair with her thin lips spreading to a broad wide grin, and when she greeted him she bounced back on her heels along with an enthusiastic wave toward him. "Hey Willow." He said with the forced smile along his lips, and his voice less enthusiastic as hers. While Willow went off about something-Jerome didn't know what, but her words began to sound like _blah, blah, blah_. His blue eyes focused on the couple that sat side by side next to each other on the porch of Amber's home. Mick's arms wrapped around Amber's shoulders and her head rested on his shoulder, soon kissing her head after saying some things to calm Amber down. Her breathing soon slowing down and her heart beat coming back to normal. Jerome couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of jealousy within him.

It wasn't too long though before Willow caught on and saw how Jerome was lost in his own little world. "Jerome…." Willow stated before trying to wave her hand in front of his face. "Hello… Jerome…" Willow said louder this time. Yet no words came from his mouth and his eyes focused on something else. Willow decided to look at where his crystal blue eyes were looking at before a smirk came before her lips and nudging his slightly. "Someone's jealous." She said soon giggling after her words. And with those words Jerome shook out of thought, unaware that he was staring at the couple with envy. "Pssh, no", he said trying to brush it off. But his words only cause Willow to smile. "I think someone has a crush on a certain blonde." She said soon tapping his nose in a child like manner before smiling even wider. He only rolled his eyes at her comment. "Who? Mick? Willow you know I don't swing that way." His lips soon turning to a smirk, clearly he wasn't going to admit that he had a huge crush-possibly in love with Amber Millington. Willow though just shook her head, "What about Amber…hm?" Her lips pressed into a thin line, yet formed a smile while she swayed on her heels. "Princess Pushy, you got to be kidding me Willow." His brows now rose. "I mean, you should know we're just friends." _Friends_, that word. It stung him in the heart badly. That's all they were…_friends_, nothing more, nothing less. How much that only seemed to pain him-being friends. He wished they were something more, he hoped that one day she would just see how much he felt towards her. Then again, he was always pulling pranks on her because he didn't know how to express his feelings towards her. Nor did he know what to say besides joke around with her. Yes they had conversations, but he always chickened out on saying how he felt toward her, to just lean in and kiss her. Nothing, absolutely nothing happened. He gulped, while Willow smiled a little once again. "I won't pressure you into telling me that you have feelings for Amber." She said giving him a pat on the back, while Jerome mouthed the word thank you. _Crap! I just told Willow that I liked Amber._ He thought mentally to herself. All Willow did was laugh as she saw his eye widen, the look when you accidentally tell someone a secret. "At least I know the truth now." She said in between her laughs. Soon he was laughing and shaking his head, knowing that he should have seen this coming.

Even though their laughs didn't last very long, it filled through Amber's ears as she raised her head off of Mick's shoulder. A soft smile forming along her pink glossy lips, she could recognize that one laugh from anywhere. It was Jerome's. Her blue eyes looked over at the two and her face so at ease and calm unlike before. Where she kept on freaking out and so scared…so fragile. She ran over to the two dragging Mick along by the hand. "Jerome, Willow" she said with a smile a wrapping her arms around Jerome. While Willow gave him a wink and Jerome shot her back a glare. Then she hugged Willow before pulling away with a smile. "Hey." She finally managed to say, while Mick just gave a wave and hey as well. Soon they all began a conversation with one another. There were a few laughs and giggles here and there. Amber's mind drifted away from the tragic event that happened today and was somewhat relieved; maybe even glad that no one asked what happened earlier. With just one question she could have been broken and fragile all over again. The memories would rush through her mind and her heart would again beat faster, tears would flow from her blue eyes. She felt like if she started, she wouldn't be able to stop crying. Yet time seemed to have past when it was already evening. Willow and Mick had already said their goodbyes to Jerome and her, while Mick gave Amber a quick kiss before saying that he would call her later during the night. She nodded and said an okay boo to him before returning the kiss.

"So, it's just you and me." Jerome said a bit awkwardly placing his hands into his pocket. While Amber crossed her arms feeling the cold wind against her faire skin, her lips curved to a smile as she nodded towards Jerome. "I miss this." She said quietly, hoping he didn't hear her. Secretly, she missed everything about them, from when they were eleven to now. Yet she never did anything about it, thinking what he might have saw in her-a friend. That was it, a friend. "I miss this too." He said with the same amount of quietness in his voice. "Truthfully, I miss being best friends." He finally came out with it. "I…I thought I was the only one." She stammered. "Remember when we were little and we would always go in the forest and pretend play. Whether we were pirates or princess and knight, we had fun." She said chuckling as those memories and moments rushed through her mind. While the sun set at the horizon. A smile was brought to his lips as well. "Yeah, I remember all that." He spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck. Soon silence overcame the two of them, yet it was a good kind of silence that neither of them minded. While the cops had long past gone with some evidence and the streetlights soon to flicker on as the cloud began to turn dark. "Um, Amber…" Jerome spoke before going on, somewhat scared to go on. "Yes, Jerome." She said as her blue eyes looked up into his. "Do you want to go get something to eat and um, hang out?" He said with a side smile. "So like a date?" She said as she looked down, a light pink color spread among her cheeks, her hair covering it though. He soon found himself gulping, "No, just two friends hanging out because you know…you're dating Mick." He said pretty quickly with a dash of nervousness.

Her eyes widen a little, how she could already forget about Mick when he left a few hours ago. Maybe she was starting to feel that same feeling again, something she wasn't able to feel with Mick during the entire year of being together. That one feeling was called _love_. Over years and years of being friends could she have fallen in love with him, possibly denying it because of how strong she felt towards him? That she just pushed back that feeling for so long? Yet always wanted to act upon it; she began to shake those thought from her mind-she had a boyfriend for crying out loud or where they just excuses to forget about her feelings for him-Jerome. She soon began to look back up at Jerome who still gave her a smile, "Yeah, I'd like that." She said reflecting the smile among his lips. "After all, we do need to catch up on those times we missed. I don't just mean joking around and pulling pranks on me." She said with a giggle, while he began to chuckle.

Amber began to take Jerome's hand and began walking in the direction of the town, thinking it would be nicer if the two just walk. I wasn't too long, yet it wasn't a short walk either, yet perfect for the two to talk about themselves and get all caught up. While Jerome looked down at their now intertwined fingers a slight shade of pink came upon his cheeks, yet barely noticeable so he didn't worry about Amber seeing it. "Any girls caught your eye yet?" Amber asked with a slight smile, hoping it wasn't weird to ask. At the same time she regretted asking because then she would know who he liked and that would only break her even more. "Yeah, there is someone actually. But before you ask, I'm not telling you." He said with a smirk and a tap on her nose playfully, which only cause her to giggle. "Okay, fine. But I will find out somehow. Maybe I'll get it out from Alfie considering you two are best buds." The smiles curved along her lips never seem to have faded along with his. Jerome pretended that he was hurt, "So are you saying we're not best friends." He said as if he was surprised along with a gasp. This only caused the other blonde to smile even more and laugh. "Of course we're best friends still." She said hitting him playfully on his arm with her free hand.

For the rest of the night it was exactly like this, especially when they ate. There was nothing but pure happiness between the two. Nothing but smiles, laughter and joy, only pure positive words could describe the moment that they lived in. There was _love_ between the two blondes.

On the way back to Amber's house, Jerome dropped her off saying good night to her as she said good night to him as well. However, their lips were only millimeters apart which soon turned into a closed gap between them both. Both their minds were filled with nothing but the memories of each other and only each other, no one else. While both hands held together and fingers intertwine. The kiss went deeper as Amber granted Jerome access into her mouth. Their tongues danced together. While her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands placed upon her petite waist bringing her closer to his body till there was no space left between them. They pulled apart both breathlessly and a smile among both lips. Until Amber suddenly realized about Mick, "Oh god" she said with eyes soon widening. "Mick", she simply said. "I-I cheated on him." She soon said as she undid her arms from his neck and a smile soon fading. "What am I going to do? I cheated on Mick. But at the same time I don't feel guilty, yet my mind tells me that I should." Jerome was about to sat something to calm her down, but she kept on going. He watched as the one he loved feel terrible about what just happened. "I mean he's a great guy, yet I can't find myself loving him the way he loves me. Well I thought I loved him." Her words just only seemed to confuse Jerome, yet he listened as she panicked. "I mean that was until I felt something inside me when I saw you again and it was just us. I mean this one feeling returned. It was love." She soon sighed and took a deep breath, her eyes gazing down at the ground before going back to look at Jerome. She took a step closer to him, seeing that she was pacing back and forth and furthering away from him while she was panicking. "I love you." She managed to say, yet her voice so soft and delicate. "I-I love you too, Amber. I always had and I'll always will." He told her as he took her hand, kissing her once more. This time more softly. And within that kiss, Amber felt herself calm down.


End file.
